As an antenna that is easy to mount, a flexible film antenna is widely used. Note here that a film antenna refers to an antenna including a flexible dielectric film and an antenna conductor provided on a surface of the dielectric film. For example, a film antenna that is used by being attached to a window of an automobile is widely known.
In order to form a three-dimensional antenna by use of a flexible film antenna, it is preferable to maintain a three-dimensional structure of an antenna conductor by attaching/winding the film antenna to/around a highly rigid support. This is because a change in three-dimensional structure of the antenna conductor results in a change in antenna characteristic.
Note that a high-frequency current is supplied to/from a film antenna via a cable (e.g. a coaxial cable) that is connected to a feed section including two connection points. The film antenna and the cable are ordinarily connected by soldering a hot side/cold side conductor of the cable (an inner/outer conductor of the coaxial cable) to two connection points provided in an antenna conductor of the film antenna. Thus, the cable which is pulled by a powerful force may come off of the feed section (two connection points) of the film antenna. In view of this, it is important for an antenna device including a film antenna and a cable to have greater durability (connection reliability) with respect to pulling of the cable.
Examples of a literature disclosing a technique that may contribute to a solution to such a problem encompass Patent Literature 1. According to Patent Literature 1, by fitting a cable into a groove provided in a holding member and causing the holding member to hold the cable, even in a case where one end of the cable is pulled, it is difficult for a force by which the one end of the cable is pulled to be transmitted to the other end of the cable. Thus, by causing the holding member to hold the cable which is connected to a film antenna, it is possible to increase durability with respect to pulling of the cable.